


We'll Be Alright

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fort Mercer, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, M/M, RDR1 Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Javier finds Bill by himself one night and comforts him.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on Tumblr requested some Willscuella, and I love this ship so how could I say no?!!!! I'm a sucker for these two in their RDR1 setting, so I loved writing this hehehe
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

It's another silent night at Fort Mercer. The stars hang overhead and the crickets chirp below, and the sound of Bills men nattering away could be heard from behind him. Bill's stood on the outer wall, overlooking the dead landscape that surrounds the fort. 

Days ago, Marston had approached and asked for Bill to come calmly, to which Bill had ordered his men to shoot him and left him for the elements. The stain of his blood can still be seen on the ground, and Bill finds himself staring at it for the hundredth time tonight. 

What is he to do? Marston is finally seeking his revenge, or so Bill thinks, and for the first time in a long time, he's worried. Since that incident all those years ago, Bill's only cared about himself. He used to stretch his neck out for a group of outlaws who only mocked and ignored him, but he doesn't tolerate that bullshit anymore. Although, there's one other person that he cares about, though he doesn't always admit it, and he's cared about that man for as long as he can remember. 

"Bill, there you are," said man says as he approaches from behind. "What're you doing?" Javier asks as he leans on the wall next to Bill, staring out at the landscape that Bills eyes are still fixed on. 

"Just thinkin'," Bill replies with a shrug. 

"About Marston? Still?" Javier questions, his eyes flicking over to look at Bill. Javiers never really noticed before, but he suddenly realises how old Bill has become, with his faint wrinkles and grey patch to his beard. Javier realises he's becoming old too, with a few grey hairs to his stache and his smile lines becoming more prominent. They've stood by each others side for so long that Javier had never really realised how age had changed both of them, but he does now. 

"Yeah," Bill replies. "I just... I ain't sure how to get outta this mess," Bill tells him, his eyes finally moving over to Javiers as he rests his elbows on the wall, hunching his back over.

"John's one man, he won't be able to take on all of your men. Look what happened last time, you think John is that stupid to do it again?" Javier asks as he points to where John once lay. As much as Javier still viewed John as his brother, he still valued his life for some reason, despite his family disappearing a long time ago, though Bill still stands by his side.

"Yeah, I do," Bill says with a laugh. Javier pulls a face as he realises that yeah, John is stupid enough to do it again, and to keep doing it over and over until he gets himself finally killed. 

"Well... we'll move away, somewhere John can't find us... Hey! Mexico! You could come over there with me. No way is John going to survive crossing that border, and if he somehow does, then he'll get himself killed in the revolution," Javier replies. 

"And we won't?" Bill questions. 

"Not if you follow my lead, and don't piss any of the locals off," Javier says with a laugh. He knows how dumb Bill can be at times, and how words slip out of his mouth before his brain has even finished its thoughts. 

"Is you sure? Are we just gonna hide there?" Bill asks. 

"Trust me, Bill. You've stuck by my side for this long, so you do trust me, don't you?" 

"Well, course I do!" Bill replies in a slightly mocking tone, almost insulted that Javier even had to question his loyalty. 

"Then we'll be fine," Javier smiles, lightly nudging Bills arm. Bill smiles at him but quickly moves his eyes back to the view. It's clear that he's still worried; as stupid as John is, Bill knows he'll find a way, he always does. 

Javier isn't sure what to say. Bills a stubborn man who trusts his own thoughts way more than anybody else's. So, Javier rests his weight on the wall, his shoulder softly brushing against Bills, though both of them pay no mind to the small contact. Javiers eyes focus on the view as he crosses one ankle over the other, but his eyes soon flick down to Bills hands.

Javiers seen Bill throw men off these walls for looking at him funny, he's seen Bill murder and steal for so many years, always so confident in his way, executing men who won't follow his lead. But it always surprises him when Bill tenses up whenever he's held, just like now. Javiers hand moves onto Bills, lazily holding his hand, his thumb stroking over Bills worn knuckles, still lightly bruised from the man he punched last week.

As always, Bill tenses up to his touch. He dips his head, eyes looking at Javiers hand over his, and then stares at the floor. Bill almost looks like he's too polite to reject Javier, but Javier knows that Bill is just an extremely touch starved man that still, even in his old age, has no idea how to react when somebody shows even the smallest bit of affection to him. 

"Bill?" Javier softly asks.

"What?" Bill replies, eyes returning to the view as he tries to ignore that sickly feeling in his stomach.

Javier isn't sure exactly what he wants to say, but he knows that Bill knows that there's an elephant in the room. "Look at me," Javier eventually tells him. 

"Why?" Bill asks, a little bluntly, though Javier knows by now that that's just his normal tone of voice.

"Because I want you to," Javier replies. Bill ponders for a few seconds but eventually looks at Javier, though he struggles to keep eye contact. 

"You still tense up, even after all these years?" Javier finally questions.

"I don't mean to!" Bill replies with a shrug, his voice getting defensive. "I just... well, you know what I mean." 

"Sure," Javier says with a light laugh. He knows exactly what Bill means, he understands that Bill's not had anybody since all those years ago when he was in the army, so it's no surprise that he's gotten used to being on his own. 

But it still makes Javiers heart cry that even after all the years of running together, growing old together, standing by each others side without ever questioning their loyalty and trust, that Bill still tenses up when Javier touches him. Even though they've spent countless nights 'huddled together for warmth', or pinning each other down as the taste of whiskey is shared on their lips. 

"You know... I just don't get it. Me? Javier, you is still pretty, you could have anybody you want. But you still stick with me and... I just don't get why," Bill admits as his eyes look away from Javiers. 

"Yeah, you're a dumbass and a pain in the ass, but you're mine," Javier shrugs. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," Javier adds. 

"Why?" 

"...I don't know, I just wouldn't."

"Alright," Bill replies. It is alright, Javier doesn't need any explanation and Bill accepts that. Javier is stood by his side, so why does he need to question it? 

There's a bit of silence again before Javier lets out a frustrated whine as he turns his gaze back to Bill. "Come here," he says as he beckons him with his other hand. 

"What?" Bill questions as he looks at Javier.

"I said come here, you idiota." 

Bills about to complain about the insult but his mouth is suddenly occupied as Javier leans up on tip-toes to plant a kiss on Bills lips. Bills eyes change from being widen open, a little surprised, to falling shut as he tilts his head against Javiers. Their hats bump against each other as they slip back onto the crowns of their heads, though not falling off.

The kiss stays soft and light, lips gently sliding over each others, still stood side by side with their heads turned. Bills hand finally turns over so he can slide Javiers fingers between his and for once, Bill isn't tensing up. 

Maybe they will be alright? Maybe they can run away to Mexico and continue running south? Marston won't follow them that far, and as long as they have each other, then they'll be alright.


End file.
